


gather in this city

by entanglement



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement
Summary: the world is ending





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliviathecf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/gifts).



> who's that dude that last minute rewrites their entire secret santa gift based on [a text post](http://allknowingeye.tumblr.com/post/155051883667/the-mr-robot-fandom-doesnt-have-a-true-blue#notes) that's right it's me  
> i hope u enjoy it, olivia!

Who's better to spend your last few hours alive with than your fucking imaginary friend.

Elliot doesn't believe it at first. He assumes it's another complex hallucination that Mr. Robot is forcing on him, but before he can ask, Mr. Robot is already there to deny it.

("Wish I could say this one's mine," he'd said, "but this is real, kiddo.")

Darlene and Angela have probably been trying to call, but the circuits are busy and probably no one is getting through to anyone. They'll probably both meet up at Elliot's apartment looking for him after wading through the chaos of the city, but he won't be there. He'd been expecting Darlene when he saw the report on TV in her favorite coffee shop, but as soon as the local TV anchor delivered the news, her voice shaky and eyes glassy with tears, Elliot decided he couldn't stand to see those same looks on Darlene and Angela's faces. It's selfish, but he leaves. He lets Mr. Robot take him out to the arcade at Coney Island instead.

A lot of people have probably left the city and most of the rest are probably trying to, but it's no use. The projections have been outlined on news websites and checked, double checked and triple checked by researchers and experts filing in to take part in the news cycle, but all the data says the same thing. It seems futile to report any more on it, but it's probably because people need something to cling to that comforts them. The arcade seems to be something like comfort for Mr. Robot and Elliot couldn't care less where he dies as long as it's alone.

"It's kind of sad that we won't get to see our plans fully carried out, but I find it sort of hilarious that armageddon is stealing our spotlight," Mr. Robot says as he attempts his next throw on skeeball.

"Not our plans," Elliot says.

"Yours by proxy," Mr. Robot says. "What time is it?"

Elliot checks his phone.

"8:28."

"Hm. Time to kill," Mr. Robot says.

He throws the last ball in the game and the ticket printer within the machine churns, but doesn't spit out any tickets. Elliot tries to send his last group text to Darlene and Angela: _I'm sorry. I love you two_. The message fails again and Elliot backs out from the message to see a strange number in the text history where the only message is a failed text that just says _I love you_. Elliot stares at it for a minute, trying to force himself to remember who the fuck he'd text something like this to.

"You're gonna have smoke coming out of your ears pretty soon if you keep overthinking it, Elliot," Mr. Robot says.

"Who is this?" Elliot asks.

"Who else could it be?"

Elliot sighs and nods. He doesn't ask what inspired the text or why he didn't bother to delete it. Maybe it's just not worth it anymore. He crosses the room to the skeeball machines and hovers beside Mr. Robot as he finishes another game. It's oddly comforting to know the exact time he'll die. It might be the part of him that's still clinging to bits and pieces of the persona that became Mr. Robot, but it feels fitting. This feels like what mankind deserves. It unnerves him to feel something that feels so close to what Mr. Robot may feel.

Mr. Robot chuckles and turns back towards Elliot.

"You ever think that maybe not all my thoughts and desires revolve around what your brain created me for?" Mr. Robot says. There's an audibly bitter tone to his voice.

Elliot reaches out and grabs Mr. Robot by the back of the neck and pulls him into a kiss. He's not entirely sure why he does it, but it calms the buzzing of his nerves, especially when Mr. Robot returns the kiss. It feels something like an apology, actually; penance for creating him to fall in love with someone who could never love him back as he is. He tries to leech the pain out of that, but because while he can accept that the end is definitely near, he can't accept that the floundering he's done for months has been for nothing.

"Don't you think this is weird? Maybe just narcissistic," Mr. Robot says.

"Shut the fuck up," Elliot says.

Elliot guides the way back to one of the game cabinets and lets Mr. Robot lift him up onto the edge of it. He pulls Elliot's body up against his by his thighs and resumes the kiss. Elliot's toes curl inside of his shoes when he feels the first hint of Mr. Robot's tongue against his and he reaches up to grasp at Mr. Robot's hair so he doesn't move away. He's already hard, which lines Mr. Robot's heavy breath with a soft chuckle as he grinds his own developing erection against Elliot's.

"Just don't wanna feel scared when it happens," Elliot says.

"You won't be," Mr. Robot says.

The sort of distraction that Mr. Robot is proposing still gives Elliot some mixed feelings, but the cons are quickly forgotten when Mr. Robot leans in and starts to press kisses along the edge of his jaw while he opens his fly and slips a hand into his jeans. Elliot's hands struggle a bit more to do the same, but soon Mr. Robot's hand is wrapped around both of their cocks and stroking them at a frustratingly slow pace. Elliot's hips rock into it and he starts to breathe in sharp hiccups of breath when the pleasure starts to build and the end comes into sight. He can almost feel the threat of Mr. Robot's orgasm echoing back at him and it's good, but it's too much and he needs the resolution that he and Mr. Robot are chasing.

It doesn't surprise Elliot when they come together. Everything else has led them back to each other, so why should this be any different?

Mr. Robot gives him one last lingering kiss before he lets Elliot slide off the machine. It's not as awkward as he'd assumed he'd be. Mr. Robot wanders off towards the back office and Elliot follows.

"You were thinking of Tyrell," Elliot says.

"So?" Mr. Robot says.

Elliot shrugs. He drops down onto the old sofa and Mr. Robot sits beside him

"What time is it?" Mr. Robot asks.

The news gave a range of 9:30pm to 10:10pm for impact. Too bad for anyone with anxiety. Elliot slips a hand into his hoodie pocket and pulls out his phone.

"9:18."

Mr. Robot nods and then tips his head back on the sofa. Elliot watches him doze off and soon he stretches out in his seat and starts to doze off too.


End file.
